1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a method for producing catalyst-free single crystal silicon nanowires, nanowires produced by the method, and nanodevice comprising the nanowires. More specifically, the method is directed to the production of catalyst-free single crystal silicon nanowires with improved electrical and optical properties by which nanowires are produced without the use of any metal catalyst so that impurities contained in a metal catalyst can be prevented from being introduced into the nanowires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanowires are linear materials whose diameter is in the nanometer range and whose length is several hundred nanometers or on the order of micrometers or millimeters. Nanowires exhibit various physical properties depending on their diameter and length. Nanowires can find various applications in highly integrated devices due to their small size, and offer advantages in that electron mobility characteristics in particular directions and optical properties, such as polarization, inherent to nanowires can be utilized.
Particularly, silicon nanowires function as conducting lines connecting nanodevices and their inherent characteristics (e.g., electrical properties) are controlled by doping and a thickness variation to function as basic constituents of nanodevices. Based on these functions, silicon nanowires find application in various fields, including photonic nanodevices, electronic nanodevices and nanosensors.